Powers of X Vol 1 3
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = R.B. Silva | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = It's okay... I have what I need now. And this... this is what you do. | Speaker = Mother Akkaba | StoryTitle1 = This Is What You Do | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker1_1 = R.B. Silva | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** ** ** An unnamed ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed Sentinels * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * (Year One Hundred) ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ** ** ** * Earth-TRN748Category:Earth-TRN748/Mentions (Moira's first life) * Earth-TRN749Category:Earth-TRN749/Mentions (Moira's second life) * Earth-TRN750Category:Earth-TRN750/Mentions (Moira's third life) ** * Earth-TRN751Category:Earth-TRN751/Mentions (Moira's fourth life) * Earth-TRN752Category:Earth-TRN752/Mentions (Moira's fifth life) ** * Earth-TRN754Category:Earth-TRN754/Mentions (Moira's seventh life) ** * Earth-TRN755Category:Earth-TRN755/Mentions (Moira's eighth life) * ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * ** ** Events: * Human-Machine-Mutant WarCategory:Human-Machine-Mutant War | Synopsis1 = As the Church of Ascendancy, dedicated to the worship of the machines, is giving a sermon at the Temple of Concordance, the X-Men arrive and attack. Omega Sentinel watches from the Human-Machine Monolith and tries to convince Nimrod the Lesser of the need to investigate, but he refuses, dismissing the attack. Omega heads off alone to confront the X-Men where she and her squadron of Sentinels gain the upper head, prompting Rasputin IV to remove Death's mask, unleashing the black hole contained within his head, killing both the remaining X-Men and the Sentinels. Meanwhile, Apocalypse leads War and Famine into an old machine databank in order to retrieve an information crystal. They are successful in finding it, but are intercepted by Nimrod. Famine opens a portal for them to retreat through, and Apocalypse stays behind to buy them time. War and Famine escape, with Apocalypse seemingly succumbing to Nimrod. Back in the safety of Asteroid K, War releases Mother Akkaba, also known as Moira Kinross, from her stasis. He presents her with the information crystal, force-feeding the information into her mind. As per Apocalypse's request, and with Moira's consent, War then kills Moira, in order for her to start over again, now armed with the knowledge of exactly when in time Nimrod emerges. | Solicit = As Xavier sows the seeds of the past, the X-Men’s future blossoms into trouble for all mutantdom. Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (NEW AVENGERS, INFINITY, FF) continues reshaping the X-Men’s past, present and future with breakout artist R.B. Silva (UNCANNY X-MEN)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included